


A Military Exercise

by JustBTrue2WhoUR



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bed Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock Has a Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBTrue2WhoUR/pseuds/JustBTrue2WhoUR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Thurs 12:09)<br/>[Accidently sent to John] Mycroft, I swear if you do not stop sending me links to military kink websites I will tell everyone about you and Lestrade. –SH</p>
<p>This text leads to some fun-fueled sex that both John and Sherlock enjoy ever so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So basically, this is one of my many RP's that I have done on omegle but unfortunately I lost the email address of the person I wrote this with so I cant add her as a co author..Therefore if you know that you co wrote this with me then message me so I can give you the credit you deserve.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this short shorty with no plot what so ever... just enjoy the smut filled writing :)

(Thurs 12:09)  
[Accidently sent to John] Mycroft, I swear if you do not stop sending me links to military kink websites I will tell everyone about you and Lestrade. –SH

(Thurs 12:14)  
That's... unexpected –JW

(Thurs 12:14)  
Never thought you would talk to your brother about our sex life -JW

(Thurs 12:15)  
What? Oh I sent it to you, didn't I? Damn... and I didn't. He guessed. –SH

(Thurs 12:15)  
SHIT. Of course he guessed JW

(Thurs 12:16)  
Did you think he wouldn't? –SH

(Thurs 12:22)  
Well I didn’t think our sex life was obvious to your brother. Also did u mention Lestrade and your brother? Like as in them, together? JW

(Thurs 12:23)  
Yes, as in them together. –SH

(Thurs 12:23)  
Wow. JW

(Thurs 12:24)  
Didn’t think that Greg was into guys? JW

(Thurs 12:25)  
Well he is. –SH

(Thurs 12:26)  
What did Mycroft say about the kink? JW

(Thurs 12:26)  
He didn't, just sent me the links. –SH

(Thurs 12:27)  
hahahahhahahh what were the links like? Anything we could use? JW

(Thurs 12:28)  
They're just porn. –SH

(Thurs 12:35)  
mmmmm nice ;) JW

(Thurs 12:35)  
Send me the links JW

(Thurs 12:36)  
At work? –SH

(Thurs 12:36)  
Yes. Very bored JW

(Thurs 12:37)  
Need to be entertained. JW

(Thurs 12:40)  
Fine. [Attachment: several links to websites] –SH

(Thurs 12:40)  
Good JW

(Thurs 12:55)  
I like the 3rd video JW

(Thurs 12:55)  
That was my favourite. -SH

(Thurs 12:56)  
We need to try something like that JW

(Thurs 12:56)  
Tonight! JW

(Thurs 12:56)  
Why not now? Can you come home? -SH

(Thurs 12:57)  
NOW? JW

(Thurs 12:58)  
Give me a minute to see if I can go on my lunch break early. JW

(Thurs 12:58)  
Hurry... -SH

(Thurs 13:07)  
I will. JW

(Thurs 13:07)  
Getting yourself worked up, are you? JW

(Thurs 13:08)  
Maybe -SH

(Thurs 13:09)  
You like to be controlled, don’t you? JW

(Thurs 13:10)  
Yes, sir. -SH

(Thurs 13:11)  
Yes. You know that from now on you can only call me sir because I am the only person you take orders from JW

(Thurs 13:11)  
Yes, sir, you are. -SH

(Thurs 13:12)  
I know what I am going to do to you when I get home JW

(Thurs 13:12)  
I hope you're not touching yourself. That’s my job. -JW

(Thurs 13:12)  
I would never tough myself, sir. -SH

(Thurs 13:13)  
Good boy JW

(Thurs 13:14)  
I am not far away now JW

(Thurs 13:14)  
Please hurry sir... -SH

(Thurs 13:15)  
Do you need my cock in your mouth, boy? JW

(Thurs 13:15)  
Yes sir, badly. -SH

(Thurs 13:16)  
I love the thought of you on your knees for me JW

(Thurs 13:18)  
I love looking up at you from the floor -SH

(Thurs 13:18)  
Mmmm god, you know how to make me hard! JW

(Thurs 13:20)  
I need you, John. -SH

(Thurs 13:20)  
How do you need me? JW

(Thurs 13:21)  
I need you in me, fucking me, riding me -SH

(Thurs 13:22)  
God I need you to be begging for me cock before I even think about fucking you -JW

(Thurs 13:22)  
Then come home, I'll beg all you want -SH

(Thurs 13:22)  
Mmmmm you are a good boy -JW

(Thurs 13:23)  
Only for you -SH

(Thurs 13:23)  
Good -JW

(Thurs 13:24)  
Just the thought of you begging for my cock has made me so hard JW

(Thurs 13:24)  
I bet, God I want you -SH

(Thurs 13:25)  
Same. How many rounds do you think we can do in an hour? JW

(Thurs 13:25)  
Quite a few -SH

(Thurs 13:26)  
Good because I need to fuck you, hard JW

(Thurs 13:26)  
Possibly even cuff you to the bed- JW

(Thurs 13:27)  
Jesus... I'm so hard -SH

(Thurs 13:27)  
Send me a pic -JW

(Thurs 13:27)  
It will give me something to look at while palming my thick, hard cock JW

(Thurs 13:29)  
[Attachment: Sherlock's cock, hard and leaking] -SH

(Thurs 13:29)  
Jesus Christ JW

(Thurs 13:29)  
Hurry home. -SH

(Thurs 13:30)  
I am but the bloody cab driver is taking forever JW

(Thurs 13:30)  
Tell him to hurry! -SH

(Thurs 13:30)  
I am (while palming my cock through my trousers) JW

(Thurs 13:31)  
Jesus... -SH

(Thurs 13:31)  
DONT TOUCH YOURSELF -JW

(Thurs 13:31)  
OR ELSE JW

(Thurs 13:31)  
I'm trying not to... -SH

(Thurs 13:31)  
DONT -JW

(Thurs 13:32)  
Get the lube out -JW

(Thurs 13:32)  
Already have it. -SH

(Thurs 13:32)  
I hope you’re not doing anything with the lube... -JW

(Thurs 13:32)  
No, sir. -SH

(Thurs 13:33)  
Good boy. I don’t like it when you prepare yourself when I’m not there. -JW

(Thurs 13:33)  
Please hurry –SH

(Thurs 13:33)  
2 minutes away from Baker Street -JW

(Thurs 13:33)  
Good. -SH

(Thurs 13:33)  
Is Mrs Hudson home? -JW

(Thurs 13:33)  
No she's with her sister. -SH

(Thurs 13:33)  
Thank god -JW

(Thurs 13:34)  
I need to hear you beg and I don’t think Mrs Hudson would want to hear that as much as I do. -JW

(Thurs 13:34)  
I'll beg loud for you. -SH

(Thurs 13:34)  
I love it when you’re vocal -JW

(Thurs 13:34)  
Good, because I'm very vocal. -SH

(Thurs 13:35)  
Now that, you are JW

(Thurs 13:35)  
Finally at the front door -JW

(Thurs 13:35)  
Come in, please -SH

(Thurs 13:36)  
Maybe I should just leave and let you suffer... JW

(Thurs 13:37)  
But I am defiantly too hard to do that. JW

(Thurs 13:37)  
I hope you want it hard JW

Sherlock moaned at the last text, and when John walked in he jumped up and murmured, "Very hard," before kissing him roughly

John walked, well ran up the stairs as quickly as possible although his cock was making it slightly harder (no pun intended) to do so. He literally fell into the kiss, letting Sherlock control the kiss for a few seconds before he took all of the control off of him, just like it was meant to be.

Sherlock pressed his body against John's, needing the friction badly. "Jesus, I need you bad." he moaned, grinding into his hips.

John quickly grabbed Sherlock hips as he started to grind against him. "None of that." He commanded, holding Sherlock's hips tighter to stop him from moving. God he needed that friction but he knew that if he let Sherlock rut against him, he wouldn’t be able to get the control back. "I need to get something and while I do that you are going to sit of the sofa like a good little boy and not touch yourself."

"Fuck..." Sherlock almost whined, shaking his hands off. He pressed a quick kiss to John's neck and went to sit on the sofa, almost sitting on his hands so he wouldn't touch himself. "Hurry?" he asked in a moan.

"Good boy." John whispered to Sherlock during the short kiss that left him wanting much more. "Of course I will hurry. I don’t think you will be able to last long if I didn’t."

John walked out of the corridor and up the stairs to his old bedroom. He saw the box staring at him from the corner of the room. He carefully went over, removed the lid and laid the contents on the now, unused bed.

Sherlock sat impatiently on the couch, tapping his feet and getting anxious. "C'mon John..." he whimpered. He had the urge to touch himself, but wasn't about to get punished.

John got everything ready quickly because he knew how overexcited Sherlock could get at times. He quickly picked up the one object left lying on the bed and went back into the living room.

Sherlock was lying on the couch when John returned, his hands under his back to stop himself. When John walked back in, he sat bolt upright. He was told to SIT on the couch, after all.

"Good boy." John smirked, walking over to the sofa to where Sherlock was sitting. "I hope you like what I put on for you."  
Sherlock smirked. "Yes I do." He reached out a hand and ran it down John's chest and stomach, skipping over his already hard cock, and down his thigh.

“Good... I know that I wear this a lot but I know you love me in uniform.” John stated as he put his hand over Sherlock’s and kept moving it over his thigh in order to tease him some more. "And this time, I want to try something that I saw in one of those videos that Mycroft sent you the link to."

Sherlock hummed deep in his throat when he skimmed his fingers over John's thigh. "Hmm? And what's that?" he murmured as he finally looked up into John's eyes.

Staring straight into Sherlock’s eyes John said “The third video. I want to do that.” 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. The third one had gotten quite kinky. "Really? Okay." he said with a smirk.

“It’s nice to know that you’re up for it.” John claimed, bending forward to capture Sherlock’s lips between his own.

Sherlock stood into the kiss, gently nipping at John's lower lip and placing his hands on the other man's hips.

John pulled out of the kiss, moving his lips down Sherlock’s neck slowly, before sucking one particular spot on Sherlock’s neck.  
“Stand up.” John said as he removes his lips from Sherlock’s now slightly bruised neck.

Sherlock stood quickly, his hand trailing over his neck with a sigh. He let his hand drop after a moment and looked John in the eyes.

“Good boy.” John muttered as he grabbed Sherlock’s hand and squeezed it. Then he sat down where Sherlock was sitting, moved his legs apart before looking back up at Sherlock.

Sherlock smirked and sat down on the floor in front of John on his knees, his hands on the other man's knees. "Is this how you like me?" he asked quietly, his voice rough.

“Yes.” He replied simply, unable to keep his eyes off of the man on the floor.

Sherlock trailed his hands up John's thighs slowly, using his nails lightly. When he reached the top of his trousers, he began undoing them, still using the same slow, teasing speed.

John suppressed a moan as one of Sherlock’s hands accidentally brushed over his prisoned erection.

Sherlock saw how it affected John when he brushed over him, and made sure to do it several times while taking his trousers off.

“Stop teasing me. It’s your job to get me off not annoy me” John grunted, a slight hint of affection in his voice. He threaded his fingers into Sherlock’s hair getting ready to hold on when things got exciting.

Sherlock smirked slightly and pulled his head back a small amount, letting John tug on his hair. He finally pulled both the man's trousers and pants off and sat, waiting for permission before taking the man in his mouth.

John lifted his hips up when Sherlock went to pull his trousers down, a moan coming out of his mouth before he could stop it when the material of his pants rubbed against his hard cock giving him just the right amount of friction for it to feel good.   
“Hurry up.” He ordered when Sherlock looked at him with pleading eyes.

Quickly, Sherlock licked the length of John's cock, swirling around the tip before sucking him deep into his mouth.  
“Good boy.” John repeated as if it was a mantra. In the back of his mind all he really wanted to do was just fuck Sherlock’s mouth but the things that Sherlock’s tongue was doing to his cock were exquisite.

Sherlock sucked John harder, his hands on either of his thighs, squeezing lightly with each suck. He sucked the entirety of John’s cock into his mouth, deep throating him as he knew John would like it.

John let his body take over, thrusting into Sherlock’s hot mouth slowly at first but gently building up speed. “Touch my... my balls.” John managed to pant.

Sherlock's hands trailed slowly up John's thighs to his balls, grabbing them and massaging them. As he began thrusting into his mouth, Sherlock moaned around his cock, sending vibrations to John.

“Fuck.”John swore as he felt his cock brush against the back of Sherlock’s throat. He immediately stood up, spreading his feet wide to give him a firm base so that he could fully thrust into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock groaned around his cock as he continued thrusting into him, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the tip before slamming his throat back down.

“Close.” John growled when he felt teeth graze over his glands and then he stilled as a hot, wet mouth sucked, hard on the head of his oversensitive cock.

Sherlock heard the growl and sucked harder, trying to get him to cum for him. He looked up at him through half-closed eyes, almost begging him to cum.

Only two minutes after Sherlock started to go down on him, John came. It was relief and pleasure mixed together but he knew that soon his cock would be begging for attention again because Sherlock was still kneeling down in front of him and still very hard.

Sherlock swallowed each and every drop that he could, pulling off with a 'pop and licking his lips.

“Bloody hell.” John cursed before dumping himself on the sofa again, utterly exhausted after their first round. “Come up here.” He grabbed Sherlock’s wrist and forced him upwards and onto his (naked) lap.

Sherlock stood as he was pulled up, then sat in John's lap. He began kissing his neck, gently pushing his dog tag chain to the side as he did so.

John placed his hand back on Sherlock’s head, guiding it back so that he could capture his mouth once again. He placed his other hand on Sherlock’s side, massaging the skin as he worked his hand down towards Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock pressed into the kiss, pressing against John and his hands. After a minute he let John take control in everything that was happening.

He quickly grabbed Sherlock’s cock, giving it a few long strokes before putting his hand back on Sherlock’s thigh and stroked it lovingly. He carried on kissing Sherlock as if he hadn’t just swallowed down his load before removing his hand from Sherlock’s thigh, again, so that he could find the lube without removing his lips from Sherlock’s.

Sherlock moaned quietly into the kiss as John began stroking him, a small whine escaping when he let go. He was fully prepared to go more than one round with John.

John finally found the lube in between two cushions on the sofa so he uncapped it and spread a good amount on his hands. Finally he rubbed his hands together before wrapping his lubed hand and fingers around the base of Sherlock’s cock. John started slowly savouring the wet sounds that his hand made as he jacked Sherlock off before increasing the speed slightly, hoping to keep Sherlock from the edge for as long as possible.

Sherlock whimpered slightly and pushed his hips into John's hand, his toes curling slightly.

John removed his hand from Sherlock’s prick again. He was too close and that was not alright.

Sherlock whined gently when John pulled away. "Please, John..." he basically begged.

“No. Not until I say you can.” He relied sternly before continuing to stroke Sherlock again but this time, sliding a very wet finger into Sherlock’s puckered hole as he did so. “Preparing you for later.” John muttered in between sucking on Sherlock’s neck, leaving faint sucking marks in some places and dark red, teeth marks on others.

Sherlock gasped and squirmed in John's lap, getting very close to coming. "Please..." he whimpered.

He pulled off Sherlock’s cock again only leaving a single finger inside his tight hole. He messily moved it in and out and in and out until he felt Sherlock’s muscle relax slightly. Then he added another finger but this time opted to stretch Sherlock rather than graze over the bundle of nerves that made Sherlock a screaming mess.

Sherlock moaned as he was stretched, a shudder of pleasure going through his body.

“Now you’re stretched, I want to ride you.”

Sherlock smirked and asked, "Front or back?" Asking which side he should be on.

"Back." John quickly replied.

Sherlock quickly rearranged them so he was laying on his back and John was on top of him, situated between his legs.

“Mmm. I think I like this position best.” John stated as he quickly lubed up Sherlock cock. “I can be in control but also have your cock in my ass. It’s just amazing to fucking myself on your prick.”

Sherlock whimpered, that statement alone almost setting him off. "Hurry, my god I need you now..."

“No. I need you now and I need your dick in my arse.”

“Shit.” John cursed as he felt the intrusion in his barely prepped hole.

Sherlock pushed in all the way slowly, and paused to give John a moment to adjust.

“Mmmm god.” John practically shouted as Sherlock full length filled his tight hole, coming to a stop just before he was seated on Sherlock’s thighs. “That feels so good.” He muttered into Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock smirked to himself and took that as the go-ahead sign, and began moving slowly in and out of John while pressing kisses wherever he could reach on the man.

After a few minutes, John placed both of his hands on Sherlock’s lower thighs, stilling him. “Dont move. Let me do all the work.” He said as he removed his hands off of Sherlock’s thighs and slowly impaled himself on Sherlock’s hard cock.

Sherlock froze underneath John, a groan escaping as he pushed down on his cock. "Je- Jesus..." he moaned.

“Good, right?” John asked. He repeated the motion again, this time taking Sherlock’s wrists into one hand raising them above his head, so he could use them as leverage.

Sherlock nodded fast, murmuring, "Good..." He gently twisted his hands in John's grip then stilled. He liked being dominated by John in this way.

The slight burning pain that came with not preparing himself properly, made the whole thing so much better. It was amazing to feel every single inch of Sherlock’s cock inside of him, stretching him, filling him. It made him feel like he could understand everything that Sherlock needed in that moment because the only thing that they both needed to increase the pleasure was for it to be harder, faster, longer. 

Sherlock took several deep breaths as he felt himself nestled inside of John, the love of his life. He couldn't imagine anything better than this moment right now, when they were the closest they'd ever be.

John took his cock in his hand while he continued to ride Sherlock’s cock hard. However his legs were starting to kill him so doing it fast was not an option at this stage so he simply took the full length of Sherlock’s cock into his hole with brutal force before slowly sliding upwards until only the head was in him.

Sherlock gasped and moaned each time he went fully into John, and after a moment took his hands away from his cock and began stroking him fast and hard.

“God... I’m close.” John groaned as he felt his balls tighten and his cock throb.

Sherlock moaned at those words, his own cock throbbing. "Then cum, John. Cum for me." he murmured

“Bloody hell.” He muttered as he came over Sherlock hand and stomach, every muscle in his body tightening as the pleasure overtook everything else.

Sherlock gasped and pushed his hips up into John, coming at the same time as his boyfriend.

John relaxed, placing his forehead onto Sherlock’s shoulder, not bothering to come off of Sherlock’s now softening cock. He stayed there for a minute, breathing, waiting until he had fully composed himself again before bothering to speak again.

“I was hoping I could fuck you on the table and then do this but I only have 25 minutes left of my break so we will have to skip straight to the bedroom.”

"Jesus..." Sherlock muttered, pulling out of John and kissing him deeply. "To the bedroom, then."


	2. Chapter 2

John carefully climbed off of Sherlock’s lap, stretching his now aching legs out once he was up before heading towards their bedroom. Once he was inside he went to the chest of drawers, looking for the item that he had been hiding there for months now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it. “Damn. Wait on the bed. I will be back in a second.” And John hurried out of the bedroom door and back into the living room.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John's exit, but climbed on the bed to wait anyway. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

John came back with the pair of handcuffs that he had first brought from his old room to the lounge in his hands. Then he went over and picked up the anal plug that was now lying on the top of the chest of drawers.

Sherlock heard John walk back in and opened one eye half way, then both very wide. "You really are prepared, aren't you?"

“Of course. I have been waiting to do this for a long time and when I saw the video.... and you said it was your favourite.... I was desperate to try it.”

"Hmmm, good. This should be interesting and very fun." Sherlock responded, stretching out on the bed.

John went over to the bed and placed the handcuffs, lube and anal plug on the bedside table before climbing on the bed and hovered over Sherlock.

"Come here," Sherlock murmured, pulling John down to press a rather rough kiss to his lips and neck.

“You’re. Very. Demanding. Today.” John whispered in between kisses.

"I'm very turned on today," Sherlock murmured against John's lips.

“Mmmmmm... I can tell.” John said quietly as he looked down at Sherlock’ cock that was standing up straight with pre-cum generously smothered over the head. “And what’s made you so turned on today?”

Sherlock smirked. "Well, there was the websites... and then there's you."

“So the website that your brother sent you got you this working up.... Well I think we should get him to send links to military kink porn to you more often then.” John teased running a hand up and down Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock sighed at the feeling of John's hands on him and groaned slightly. "Maybe we will."

“Defiantly.” John agreed, gently tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock moaned and raised his hips a little. "God..."

Keeping his hand where is was, John started to kiss his way down Sherlock’s neck, nibbling at his collarbone, then kissing his way down his chest, taking one of his nipples between his teeth and the other between two of his fingernails, biting and squeezing softly. Next he swirled his tongue inside Sherlock’s bellybutton before finally reaching his destination: Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock whimpered at everything John was doing to him, his hands moving to get tangled in the man's hair.

John briefly kissed the head of Sherlock’s cock before kissing his way down the length and taking a ball into his mouth. He sucks gently, his tongue stroking the bottom of the ball in his mouth. While he is doing that, he lubes up three fingers, pushing them into the puckered hole carefully.

Sherlock moaned rather loudly, his hips pressing up into John's mouth and hand. "Je- Jesus, John..."

His fingers go in easily after all the preparation that he did earlier so he focuses on touching his prostate in order to make him moan and possibly even scream. 

As soon as John's fingers ghost over his prostate, Sherlock's hips jerk and he whimpers in pleasure, squirming underneath his lover.

John stated to suck on the base of Sherlock’s cock with more suction when he heard the moan. He kept his fingers going, pushing them in and flicking them so that they came into contact with the bundle of nerves before repeating the process over and over again until he was completely relaxed. 

Then John removed his fingers and mouth, going back over to the chest of drawers to pick up the handcuffs and plug.  
When John removed his fingers, Sherlock whined and opened his eyes to look for him. He saw what John was doing and immediately quieted, a small smirk playing at his face.

“Don’t smirk.” John announced, putting the plug on the bed before cuffing Sherlock’s wrist to the bed. “I want you to be totally out of control.” 

Sherlock wiped the smirk off of his face, twisting his wrist slowly in the cuffs, testing their strength. He wasn't getting out of these anytime soon.

“I’ve read that it’s best if you don’t try and struggle against them. It will only hurt more if you do.” John stated, finally returning to the bottom of the bed to pick up the two final items lying there. He uncapped the lube and spread a good amount of lube over the plug, not wanting to hurt Sherlock when he inserted it.

Sherlock nodded, letting his hands go limp in the handcuffs. He watched John prepare, and gently bit his lip.

Finally, John inserted the plug, taking his time as it started off with a thin tip before flaring out at the base. It was bound to be quite a tight squeeze and he didn’t want to push him into doing something just because he wanted to see it.

Sherlock's toes curled as John inserted the plug, his breath catching for a moment.

The plug got caught just before going over the flared base so he put some lube on one of his fingers and rubbed it around the rim of his hole.

Sherlock clenched his hands around the cuffs and took a few breaths to calm his heartbeat. God, this was amazing.

“It gets better.” John announces suddenly, unsure if Sherlock is enjoying it or not. Finally the plug goes in all the way, making John moan at the sight of Sherlock’s body fully engulfing the large toy.

Sherlock nodded very fast in response to John's outburst, and as soon as it was all the way in him he moaned and lifted his hips slightly.

John moved up Sherlock’s body again so that he could feel his boyfriend’s soft lips against his own.

Sherlock pressed kisses to John's lips over and over again, murmuring, "I love you," when he could.

“Same.” John mutters, reaching over to the bedside table while continuing kiss Sherlock, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip occasionally. “The good thing about this plug is that it has a remote control.” John says before pressing the on button. Not only is it a butt plug but also a vibrator.

Sherlock gasped when it was turned, his hips lifting off the bed and pressing against John's.

“Damn.” John mutters when Sherlock’s cock hits his already throbbing cock. He moves his hips away, not giving Sherlock the satisfaction of getting himself off.

Sherlock whined for John's touch when he pulled away, tugging lightly at the handcuffs. "John," he moaned

John moves back down Sherlock’s body and swallows down his whole cock, deep-throating it until he feels himself close to gagging so he pulls off wetly, saliva coating the whole of Sherlock’s long length. He covers the head with his mouth, sucking on it while he moves his tongue over the slit. 

Sherlock pressed up into John's mouth, moaning slightly when the air hit his wet cock. He went to move his hands to John's hair, but remembered about the handcuffs. They jangled when he moved.

John chuckled when he heard the jangling of the chains, understanding that Sherlock wanted to put his hands in his hair, like he always did when John sucked his cock. He left the plug on the low setting but started to roll Sherlock’s balls in his hand as he continued to suck the head so that he could taste the copious amount of pre-cum that Sherlock was producing.

"Je- Jesus, John..." Sherlock managed to stutter out. "Cl... close..." he whimpered.

He quickly pulled off of Sherlock’s cock with a loud pop. Not wanting him to cum yet. He thought about turning the plug off as well but Sherlock had never just cum from anal penetration alone so he didn’t feel that it was necessary. 

Sherlock whined, "Please John, I need it..." He squirmed when John pulled off, searching for the contact.

“No you don’t. You need to learn to be patient.” John replied, waiting until Sherlock was calmer before returning his mouth back to Sherlock’s cock. This time he decided to take more than just the head into his mouth, going about half way down the length, paying particular attention to the gland.

Sherlock thinned his lips into a line, trying his best to stay calm. He held himself still as John took him back in his mouth.

John increased the setting on the plug so that it was now on medium while moving his mouth up to the tip of Sherlock’s cock before going back down, tonguing the underside of it. Then he continued the motion, slowly increasing his pace until he was bobbing up and down with vigor. 

Sherlock gasped when the setting went up, a small yelp of pleasure escaping when it brushed over his prostate. He continued moaning John's name, the handcuffs jangling a bit more now.

John took Sherlock’s cock further in his mouth until his nose met the pubic hair that was lying at the base of Sherlock’s cock. Then he hummed around Sherlock’s prick, feeling it hit the back of his throat with each vibration.

Sherlock jerked in John's mouth when he hummed, the vibrations travelling through his throat and into his cock. "John, please..." he moaned as he squirmed.

John pulled off again. “No.” He informed Sherlock. “You can’t. Not until I say so.” John sat back on his knees looking at the sight before him, his boyfriend lying on his back with his hand above his head, a thick plug forcing his arse hole wide open and his prick standing to attention for him.

"Jesus, John, please...." Sherlock begged, his feet pushing at the foot of the bed and his wrists straining against the handcuffs.  
John turned the plug up to its highest and final setting, sitting back so he could stroke his hard, aching cock whilst watching his boyfriend beg for him to let him cum.

When John turned it up, Sherlock immediately jerked his hips forward and up, searching for contact. "John..." he whined, "please!"

“What do you want?” John asked, still stroking his cock with long, hard strokes, pre-cum making it easier to get the right friction.

"You, please..." Sherlock moaned. It took him a few minutes before he could say, "Please, let me... let me cum."

“How do you want to cum?”

"In you. On you. For you," Sherlock whined. "Please..."

Suddenly, John lurches forward, placing a kiss on the head of Sherlock’s cock before pulling the plug out of his now thoroughly stretched hole. He quickly lubes himself up, entering the hot, wet passage as soon as his cock was coated. Once he is seated fully inside Sherlock he reaches forward and unlocks the hand cuffs so that Sherlock’s hands are free.

When he entered him, he moans and clenches his hands on John's shoulders, his nails digging in a bit. As soon as his hands are freed, Sherlock grabs John and pulls him down to kiss him deep and rough.

Placing his elbows down on the bed next to Sherlock’s head with his own face only centimetres away from his boyfriend, he starts to thrust, thrust with full force and bloody hell didn’t it feel amazing.

Sherlock's breathing was beginning to become rather ragged, and he leaned up to press kisses along John's jawline. He pushed up against John, yelling out every time he hit his prostate.

“God, I’m close, already.” John whined as his mind made it impossible for him to think of anything other than the tight, wet heat around his dick, the throbbing feeling that was radiating through his dick and the tightness in his balls.

Sherlock pushed his hips against John hard, murmuring, "Cum, we'll do it together."

“Bloody... fuck.” John shouted as his hips kept meeting Sherlock’s with such a force that he could hear his balls slapping wetly against Sherlock’s arse.

"John... please, John!" Sherlock whimpered, his cock throbbing as he got closer and closer to finishing.

As he felt himself close to release, he roughly stroked Sherlock three times before he came deep inside him repeating “Sherlock” over and over again, dumping his head down on Sherlock’s shoulder as he was no longer able to keep his head up.

When he felt John cum in him, Sherlock yelled his name once before coming, his hands digging into John's back.

“I don’t think I can move.” John mumbled from on top of Sherlock.

"And I think we've run over your break time," Sherlock replied breathlessly.

“Oh fuckkkkk.....” John cursed, beginning to get off the bed as he had to get back to work.

Sherlock stood quickly, grabbed him, and kissed him roughly. "Hurry home tonight, yeah?"

“Of course.” John replied, quickly putting his pants on. "It's your decision what we do next in bed."

Sherlock smirked. "Good, should be interesting."

“Oh God, I shouldn’t let you make that decision.” John moaned, continuing to get dressed really quickly.

Sherlock bit his lip and smirked. "No, you should. It'll be... pleasurable." he purred

“Pleasurable?” John asked, curious as to what Sherlock will plan for them. 

"Definetly." he said, still smirking.

John finished getting dressed before shouting “I’m doomed...” Then he went out of the bedroom and was about to go back to work but he quickly went back to the bedroom, kissed Sherlock’s lush lips and then his forehead and then returned.

Sherlock smirked slightly when he heard the front door shut, and quickly dressed and began planning for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one to be uploaded tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went too slowly. Acne, Athletes foot, cold, flu, virus. All completely boring...

Sherlock quickly planned what was going to happen that night, and when he had he texted John.

(Thurs 16:24)  
How's work? –SH

(Thurs 16:25)  
Dull –JW

(Thurs 16:25)  
Oh God... I’m starting to sound like you now. –JW

(Thurs 16:26)  
Literally –JW

(Thurs 16:26)  
Exactly what I meant. –SH

(Thurs 16:27)  
No funny business while I’m still at work! –JW

(Thurs 16:27)  
Maybe you should come home early then. –SH

(Thurs 16:27)  
I can’t. I was late back so I can’t make any more excuses. –JW

(Thurs 16:28)  
C'mon, please...? –SH

(Thurs 16:29)  
I'll beg for you. –SH

(Thurs 16:30)  
You can’t do this to me. I am trying to work. Maybe you should try doing the same thing.-JW

(Thurs 16:30)  
But I don't want to. –SH

(Thurs 16:30)  
Well, what do u want to do then? –JW

(Thurs 16:31)  
I’m interested to know what you want to do to me later... –JW

(Thurs 16:32)  
You'll find out later... –SH

(Thurs 16:34)  
I don’t think my next patient will appreciate it if I am constantly having to rearrange my dick in my pants.-JW

(Thurs 16:34)  
Then stop imagining what we did earlier. –SH

(Thurs 16:35)  
It’s hard not to when I can smell sex on me. –JW

(Thurs 16:35)  
Our bed smells like it too. –SH

(Thurs 16:36)  
Please don’t say you’re still in bed. –JW

(Thurs 16:36)  
That may kill me. –JW

(Thurs 16:36)  
And force me to pull a sicky –JW

(Thurs 16:36)  
I'm still in bed. –SH

(Thurs 16:37)  
Although I got up once. –SH

(Thurs 16:37)  
Only to plan what we'll be doing in it tonight. –SH

(Thurs 16:38)  
You actually got up! –JW

(Thurs 16:38)  
To plan more sex. –SH

(Thurs 16:42)  
Stop saying sex... I’m working! –JW

(Thurs 16:43)  
Will be home by 6. –JW

(Thurs 16:44)  
You sure you can't be home earlier? –SH

(Thurs 16:44)  
We might be able to go more rounds... –SH

(Thurs 16:45)  
You do realise we have all night. –JW

(Thurs 16:45)  
Do you not plan on sleeping until tomorrow? -SH

(Thurs 16:46)  
Oh, and SEX. –SH

(Thurs 16:47)  
Seriously, I am going to stop talking to u in a minute if you keep being so.... infuriating. –JW

(Thurs 16:47)  
Not infuriating. I'm turning you on. –SH

(Thurs 16:48)  
That's why your infuriating. Its hard to get work done when all i can think about is fucking u –JW

(Thurs 16:49)  
Maybe you should come do that. –SH

(Thurs 16:49)  
So that’s what you have planned for me tonight? –JW

(Thurs 16:50)  
It's a surprise. –SH

(Thurs 17:01)  
You know I hate surprises. –JW

(Thurs 17:02)  
You'll like this one. –SH

(Thurs 17:02)  
Ok.... –JW

(Thurs 17:02)  
What food should I bring home? -JW

(Thurs 17:03)  
I don't care. –SH

(Thurs 17:03)  
Chinese then. –JW

(Thurs 17:04)  
Do we need more lube? –JW

(Thurs 17:16)  
Yeah, we do. –SH

(Thurs 17:17)  
Ok :) -JW

(Thurs 17:17)  
I think I’m gonna get some flavoured ones –JW

(Thurs 17:27)  
They make those? I thought they only made flavoured condoms. –SH

(Thurs 17:28)  
Yep. Discovered a strawberry flavoured one once. Never tried them thou. –JW

(Thurs 17:28)  
You should definitely get some. –SH

(Thurs 17:29)  
Passionfruit, cherry, strawberry or candyfloss –JW

(Thurs 17:29)  
Cherry. –SH

(Thurs 17:29)  
Or strawberry. –SH

(Thurs 17:30)  
Just get whichever. –SH

(Thurs 17:30)  
Ok. –JW

(Thurs 17:31)  
We might have use for them tonight. –SH

(Thurs 17:31)  
So what you have planned concerns one (or both) of us going down on the other person? –JW

(Thurs 17:42)  
Yes, yes it does. –SH

(Thurs 17:43)  
Mmmmm interesting –JW

(Thurs 17:43)  
That's not the only thing, don't worry. –SH

(Thurs 17:44)  
Stop turning me on. I am in the middle of ordering a Chinese takeaway. –JW

(Thurs 17:46)  
C'mon, John, you know you want to think about it.... –SH

(Thurs 17:47)  
Not when there are kids running about and people all around me... –JW

(Thurs 17:47)  
You should hurry. –SH

(Thurs 17:48)  
I’m not the one cooking our food so I cant hurry up. –JW

(Thurs 17:48)  
When you get the food you can hurry. –SH

(Thurs 17:49)  
Well of course I’m going to hurry after the food has arrived. My prick is throbbing me, begging for release. –JW

(Thurs 17:50)  
Perfect, just how I like you. –SH

(Thurs 17:50)  
Bloody hell... –JW

(Thurs 17:51)  
Food’s done. Just getting a cab home. –JW

(Thurs 17:52)  
Good. -SH

(Thurs 17:53)  
I'm waiting in the living room, sprawled on the couch... -SH

(Thurs 17:54)  
What are you wearing? –JW

(Thurs 17:54)  
At the moment, my pants. -SH

(Thurs 17:55)  
That's it. –SH

(Thurs 17:56)  
Nice ;) –JW

(Thurs 17:57)  
Might take them off if you ask nicely... –SH

(Thurs 17:57)  
Not yet –JW

(Thurs 17:57)  
I like to undress you –JW

(Thurs 17:58)  
Maybe I should put more clothes on, then –SH

(Thurs 17:59)  
Just the purple shirt –JW

(Thurs 17:59)  
And the hat –JW

(Thurs 18:00)  
The hat, really? -SH

(Thurs 18:01)  
yes....it kinda... turns me on when you wear it... –JW

(Thurs 18:10)  
Fine. –SH

(Thurs 18:10)  
Wearing it now. –SH

(Thurs 18:11)  
Good boy –JW

(Thurs 18:14)  
Just pulling into Baker street. –JW

(Thurs 18:15)  
Waiting impatiently. –SH

“Hello.” John called up to Sherlock as he carried the Chinese up the stairs and into their living room. “Sherlock, I got you some lemon chicken.”

Sherlock lay sprawled on the couch, wearing a pair of plaid boxers, his purple shirt, and the hat. God he hated the hat, but John liked it so he'd wear it. "Hey," he responded.

“Jesus.” John muttered as he walked over to the kitchen to put the takeaway down, not taking his eyes off of Sherlock for a moment.

Sherlock smirked. "Like it?" he asked, standing walking into the kitchen.

“Very much so.” John said as he looked Sherlock up and down.

Sherlock smirked and shrugged, pressing a deep kiss to John's lips.

“Mmmm...” John mumbled as Sherlock kissed his, he took the kiss deeper, separating Sherlock’s lips so he could move his tongue along Sherlock’s lower lip.

Sherlock hummed contently into the kiss, pulling John closer and wrapping his arms around his hips.

John let himself be pulled in, taking one hand up to stroke a stray curl out of Sherlock’s face. He placed his other hand on Sherlock’s upper back, gently grabbing the silk material between his fingers.

Sherlock smirked into the kiss, then pulled away. "We should eat," he said, his voice low and rough.

“Did you seriously suggest that we eat?”

He smirked again. "I did. Don't want to get you too worked up," he paused, "Yet."

“Why not?”

Sherlock smirked and shrugged as his answer.

“I think this is going to be the faster dinner I have ever eaten.” John commented, taking the containers out of the plastic bag and dishing up the food quickly.

Sherlock chuckled and took his food. He sat down across from John at the table and took his fork, speared a piece of chicken, and ate it while maintaining eye contact with John.

John tried to eat his dinner but nearly choked on his food each time he caught Sherlock staring at him. “For fuck sake Sherlock. You cant keep looking at me like that.”

Sherlock chuckled and finally looked away, finished his food quickly, and stood to put his plate in the sink. He turned around and leaned against the counter, watching John finish.

When John saw Sherlock stand up, he stuffed as much food in his mouth as possible before chewing 10 times and swallowing, repeating the process again until all the food was gone. He grabbed his plate and shoved it in the sink, not bothering with the washing up for once.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at how fast John ate. "Hungry? Or just excited?"

“Excited.” John said a little bit too quickly.

Sherlock smirked yet again, then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him against him. "Good," he practically growled.

John brought their lips together, just touching at first, but it didn't last long as neither one of them could refrain themselves much longer. “Lube’s. In. The. bag.” John said, each word separated by a kiss.

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed, "Grab it and meet me in the bedroom," he said quietly, letting John go and making his way to the bedroom.

So John did exactly what Sherlock said to do but extremely quickly, his cock throbbing so badly that it hurt informing him that he needed to deal with it as soon as possible.

Sherlock stood in the bedroom, his arms behind his back as he waited. When John walked in, he turned and crushed their lips together yet again.

John immediately dropped the lube out of shock. He regained the use of limbs quickly though, wrapping one arm around Sherlock’s neck and the other grabbing his arse. “I love your arse.” He muttered.

Sherlock chuckled into the kiss, his hands running through John's hair and tugging, sometimes gently, sometimes not so gently as he nipped at his lower lip.

John moved his arm from Sherlock’s neck and down his body so that he had two handfuls of arse. He really did love Sherlock’s arse. Especially in those tight suit trousers he wore.

Sherlock pressed his body against John's for a minute before pulling them down on the bed.

When John was pushed back onto the bed he was slightly surprised. He was so used to being the one in control that this simple act of dominance shocked him thoroughly. He took a moment to regain his composure, his lips staying off of Sherlock’s for a moment before returning them with full power behind them.

"None of that!" John muttered against Sherlock's lips, working his tongue into Sherlock's mouth as he did so, tasting, feeling his boyfriend with every atom of his being. "I need to suck you."

John quickly scrambled down the bed until he was face to face with Sherlock's cock, immediately sucking the glistening head. Next he grabbed for the lube and squeezed some over his fingers, pulling off of the head of Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock whined as John pulled off, but the whines slowly turned to loud moans as he felt himself being stretched by John's fingers.

John flicked his fingers over Sherlock’s prostate once, giving him the experience of what was to come later

Sherlock gasped and moaned, imagining what was going to happen later. He pushed his hips towards John.

Then suddenly John removed his fingers, wiping them clean on the bed. "Don't stop." Sherlock shouted, groaning loudly.

"Not stopping." John whispered, moving his head down to flick his tongue over Sherlock's puckered hole. "Just changing direction."

"Urhmmm..." Sherlock moaned, his head flying backwards as he feels his hole being lapped up by John's tongue, the euphoric feeling spreading throughout his whole body committing his brain to fluff.

“You ready?”

Sherlock nodded rather quickly. "Yes, Jesus fuck yes," he moaned.

John moved back up the bed, quickly lubing up his cock and moaning when his hand comes into contact with his prick. He gives it a few strokes to spread the lube and then he nudges Sherlock’s entrance with the head of his cock, breathe catching in his throat.

Sherlock sucked in a breath as John began sliding into him, his hands reaching up to grip his shoulders.

“God, I always forget how tight you are.” John admitted, thrusting into Sherlock until his balls slapped against his arse.

Sherlock let out a gasp as John hit his prostate, his hands tightening on his shoulders. "Jesus..." he moaned.

The heat and tightness was perfect and the wetness making it easier for John to thrust in and out with as much force as he wanted to. He took Sherlock’s cock in hand and started to stroke, in time with his thrusts.

Sherlock moaned as John thrust into him, his nails digging into his skin slightly.

“I’m close.” John shouted as he felt his balls tighten. “God, I’m gonna cum inside you.”

Sherlock nodded, murmuring, "Do it, do it please." He felt himself getting closer, and pushed up into John's hand.

“Fuck.” John grunted as he came deep inside Sherlock, blinded by the feeling of his release that he had been holding in since lunch.

Sherlock felt John fill him up, and that only set him off. He came over John's hand and chest.

“Bloody hell.” John muttered, practically laying over Sherlock.

Sherlock was breathing rather hard, and took a minute to calm himself. "Fuck, that was amazing."

John felt unable to speak after coming down from his high. “mmmm... yeah... amazing. That was like.... the three round today.” 

"I know, Jesus christ," Sherlock said quietly. He ran his hand up and down John's back lightly.

John rolled off of Sherlock so he could stretch out. “I’m gonna go and get a cuppa. Do you want anything?”

"Yeah, just the same. I'll be through there in a minute," Sherlock mumbled, stretching out.

John walked straight through to the kitchen, put the kettle on and got two mugs and two tea bags out. He leaned against the work surface until the kettle had finished boiling and he made the drinks, carrying them through to the lounge.

Sherlock decided to at least put his pants on, which he did quickly. He wandered through the flat slowly, finally just sort of flopping down in his chair.

“Here you go.” John said, passing Sherlock his coffee before he went over to his seat and sat down.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly, taking a drink.

“Can I go and have a rest now or do you have more plans for me?” John asked, sipping his tea and sighing as the relief that the tea brought him washed over his whole body.

Sherlock chuckled. "You can rest, I'm done for now. I think I have learnt a lot about my little kink."

“Good because I’m absolutely shattered.” John replied, taking his coffee with him through to the bedroom before flopping onto the bed and falling asleep immediately.

Sherlock chuckled. He finished his coffee and made his way back to the bedroom, curling up around John and falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for every single udos that has been given on this fic. It means a lot to me. I know this is a rather random fic but I really wanted to post this as it has been sitting around on my memory stick for ages now. I hoped you enjoyed this and will give it more kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow :)


End file.
